madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Melman/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} *Melman's personality in the sequel is very similar to Schwimmer's character Ross Geller in Friends. Ross was in love with friend Rachel Green for many years and finally told her after Rachel's many love interests came to an end. The synopsis is similar for Melman and Gloria. *In the second film, Melman's hooves are able to pick up medical instruments without help, whereas in Madagascar, the board he was using to create fire had to be tied on. *He ALWAYS needs medicine or medical help. *Gloria was originally going to be pregnant at the beginning of the first film, a result of participation in the zoo's breeding program. She and Melman were supposed to get together at the end of the first film, and once she had the baby (which was going to be a part of the climax of said film), Melman would help her raise the baby hippo as if it were his own. Test audiences felt that the pregnancy plotline was too mature for young children and were uncomfortable with the Melman/Gloria pairing. Gloria's pregnancy and participation in the breeding program were nixed and her relationship with Melman was postponed to be an integral part of the second film, when test audiences knew the characters better and were more comfortable with the idea. *Creators of the series had Melman and Gloria in mind as a couple from the very beginning, while it isn't brought to light until the second film, hints of chemistry between the two of them is evident in Madagascar and the christmas special which takes place before the second film. *Gloria almost lost her spot as Melman's girl of choice, early in the production of the second film, writers had created a female giraffe for Melman by the name of "Nikki". She was quickly nixed as test audiences liked the idea that Melman loved Gloria more. *Melman's Full name is Melman Mankiewitz III. *During the press and promotions for Madagascar 2, Jada Pinkett Smith stayed quiet about Melman and Gloria's relationship and prefered to talk about Moto Moto, while David Schwimmer on the other hand talked incessantly about the Melman/Gloria relationship in the film. *Melman's 'volcano sacrifice' was portrayed as a virgin sacrifice complete with him wearing a cowrie-shell veil, and white orchids (Gloria's favorite flower) placed here and there all over him. *In addition to numerous other ailments and phobias, Melman ironically suffers from Acrophobia, the fear of heights. *According to the commentary for Madagascar Melman was born in the Bronx Zoo, and was brought over to the Central Park Zoo as a youngster. Melman now believes that because of this, he is the most worldly of the group. *David Schwimmer's favorite scene of the second film is the volcano scene. *Melman is the only one of the zoosters (so far) with a last name (Mankiewicz), and the only one of the zoosters with a professional title (Doctor). Melman is very proud of his professional title and will bring it up if it fits the conversation. *When Gloria laughs, if she laughs hard enough she will snort... While this seems odd to many others, Melman actually finds it one of her endearing qualities, stating that "She has the most amazing laugh." *Unlike Melman, David Schwimmer loves to dance, but like Melman, he is uncomfortable with dancing in front of a lot of people. *Oddly enough... David Schwimmer's favorite character in the third film is Chantel Dubois, stating that "She steals every scene she is in". *Originally, Melman was going to be an Okapi, but filmmakers decided that his personality better suited that of a Giraffe, so he transformed into the taller animal. *In the third film, he says "Why cant we ever make a normal landing?" It refers to when the plan crashed in the second film. *Out of the four, Melman as a Giraffe is only ruminant animal and the only one that chews cud. Out of Marty, Alex and Gloria. *Melman is of Jewish decent and constantly peruses his radical beliefs. *Melman's tongue was seen up close during the scene in the subway in the first film and is pink like a human's. Real giraffes however have black tongues. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Trivia